This phase of a five-year field research project is aimed at the development and testing of a prototype research utilization and dissemination methodology. Since 1977, the Health Information Sharing Project (HISP) has been examining a new mode for improving the flow of health-related data and information in a community. HISP has developed an information sharing network in Syracuse, N.Y., to identify and access inhouse information sources produced by local health institutions, and emprirically evaluated the process. In 1979-1980 the research was replicated in two other cities to test the effectiveness of the networks in three different environments. The objectives of the present phase are to: (1) synthesize, repackage and disseminate findings for various audiences with indication of policy implications, (2) explore alternatives in adapting information sharing processes to various organizational needs, and (3) obtain feedback from health administrators, planners, and medical information specialists.